Sweet and Pure, Honey Poison
by KittynMina
Summary: He was a honey poison. Something so delicate and gentle that made him weak. Of course, like all poisons, it took a while to get used to it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello there. Look at me with that title. Took me months to think of that. (Wonderful huh). So, yes, meet little adorable Academy Alan and his big tough Mentor Eric. The story of their young lives, before their adorable love life began. And I've got a lovely beta reader helping me now, so hopefully it'll be better than ever for you guys. So, reviews would be very much appreciated. Thank you to everyone for reading, and if you review.

* * *

"A little feisty, huh?" Eric chuckled, leaning over Alan. Alan growled up at him, twisting to get loose but Eric held him down firmly. "I can work with that. It's good to know there's some fire inside that cute little shell. Something I can work with."

"Get off me."

"Say please."

Alan stayed silent for a long moment but finally sighed and relented. "Please."

Eric smirked and shifted from over Alan, keeping his wrists held tightly in one large hand as he got up, pulling Alan with him. They'd been sparing barely five seconds when Eric had managed to slam Alan to the floor, winded and taken completely by surprise by Eric's power and aggression. Of course, he hadn't expected a man of Eric's size to be able to move so fast. He was tall and bulky and generally looked like a typical dumb idiot. And how he could see with his hair falling over his eyes half the time was beyond Alan. Really? And he was still holding onto him? Alan dug in his heels and tugged back as much as he could but Eric held him still, seemingly without any effort.

"Will you _please_ let me go, Mr Slingby?" Alan said, grinding the words out and trying to remain polite and professional.

Eric grinned, his hold not loosening even a little no matter how much Alan struggled. In fact it seemed to amuse his supposed mentor. How could this thug be his mentor? What were the higher ups thinking? He knew he wasn't the best when it came to combat but honestly? How did they expect him to learn anything with some brutal idiot who seemed to be all muscle and looks and no brains? If the first five minutes were anything to go by, Eric was going to kill him by the end of the week.

"Just Eric is fine," his senior murmured, tugging him forwards. Alan couldn't hope to stand against his strength and ended up stumbling forwards, just about managing not to fall against his chest. He glared up and Eric smirked back. "Are you busy tonight?"

Alan jerked back slightly, staring up at him, completely lost for words for a few long moments. Had Eric just… was he asking him out? Really? When he'd first been told Eric was his mentor, the older students had warned him Eric was known to flirt with everyone. He heard people tell him he was essentially a playboy who used people and threw them away like they were nothing. Now, Alan wasn't sure how much of it was rumour and how much was true, but if the way Eric was smirking was anything to go by, it might be more truth than not. Alan wasn't going to pretend Eric wasn't incredibly attractive. Eric probably knew he was. He wasn't particularly special though. And looks certainly did not make up for being a dumb thug.

Besides, Alan was in a relationship, he had been for a while and didn't intend to break up with his boyfriend any time soon.

"I have plans with my boyfriend."

Of all the reactions Alan had expected from Eric, looking incredibly pleased with himself was not it. What part of that sentence pleased him? Had he heard him properly? Or was he that stupid? Eric shoved him away and Alan staggered back, stumbling over himself to avoid the swift strikes Eric threw at him. He barely managed to avoid the hits with no time to even think about striking back. This wasn't fair. This was nothing like all the lessons and training they'd had in the academy. Was he actually _trying_ to hurt him?

Finally, possibly by sheer luck, he managed to catch Eric's wrist between his palms. Alan knew he couldn't match Eric in sheer strength and power, but he knew technique. He'd practised the theories of weight and movement. It was all very simple calculations really. Eric probably didn't realise there was anything other than power and strength.

In a split second, he made the decision, bracing his foot against Eric's thigh and dropping his weight to the floor. Eric's weight and the momentum of the punch kept him flying forwards, looking stunned as Alan used they momentum to flip him onto his back. There was a dull thud as Eric hit the floor and Alan, still holding Eric's wrist, followed through his roll, ending up sitting astride Eric's chest, smiling down at him. Maybe that would take the idiot down a peg or two, being flipped by his junior.

Eric just smirked back at him. _Nothing_ seemed to faze Eric. What on earth was going on in the man's head? Eric reached up and caught Alan's tie with his free hand, tugging him down onto all fours, forcing him to let go of his wrist to brace himself and balance to keep from collapsing on top of Eric.

"If you wanted to be on top, all you have to do was say so."

Alan clenched his jaw and pursed his lips together. "Please, Mr Slingby, behave. I just told you I have a boyfriend."

"Who you have plans with tonight," Eric said.

There was some annoying smugness in his voice that really rattled Alan for some reason. Suddenly, Eric's arm was braced against the back of his thighs. Alan was about to demand he let him go but Eric lifted them both from the floor and all coherent thoughts were pushed from his mind at the feeling of Eric's strong, hard chest against his and his firm, toned stomach between his legs. Purely on instinct, not wanting to be dropped from so high up and nothing more, Alan wrapped his legs around him and held his collar tightly. Of course, that was just why Eric had done it, Alan knew that much, but he really didn't care. It didn't mean anything and if Eric thought it did then he would just prove everything Alan thought about him right.

Alan's back fell against the padded training room wall and Eric smirked, running his hand through Alan's hair, only to be batted away.

"Put me down," he said, trying to be firm while still remaining respectful. However terribly behaved Eric was, he was still his senior and he still had to be polite. Unfortunately. "I'm not interested."

"Liar," Eric purred.

How dare he? Alan bit his cheek to keep from saying something he'd regret. What on earth gave Eric, who hadn't even known him a day and barely showed any interest in getting to know him better, the right to call him a liar? Just who did he think he was?

"What makes you think that?" Alan said. It was the best he could do without snapping. The last thing he needed was to annoy his mentor so much he made things difficult. Well, more than he already seemed determined to. "And will you please put me down?"

That smug smirk never left Eric's lips as he leant closer, apparently ignoring his request. "It's simple. Of all the answers you could have given me, you made a point of telling me you have a boyfriend."

"I do," he replied firmly.

"I don't doubt that." Alan frowned, now completely lost. Even if they'd only been introduced around an hour ago, Eric must have realised he wasn't the type to be unfaithful. What did he have to be smug about? "But, you felt the need to tell me. I asked you if you were busy, you assumed I was asking you out."

"Weren't you?"

"That's not the point," Eric said. "The point is you assumed that, which means you think I'm interested in you." Heat rose in Alan's cheeks and all he could do was just stare back at him. How was he supposed to respond to that? "You could have just said you were in a relationship, but you said boyfriend, which means sexuality isn't a problem, and the fact you felt the need to tell you had plans with him, makes it seem like you're putting him on a pedestal. Maybe even hiding behind him?"

"I'm not interested in anything other than a professional relationship with you," Alan said. Getting away from this subject as quickly as possible seemed like a good idea. "And I'm not even sure about that right now. Does that make it clear for you?"

"Perfectly," he laughed, dropping Alan to the floor unceremoniously. Alan glared up at him from the floor and Eric strode away. "Get up, we've got a lot of work to do. You're not going to get anywhere near the grade you need at this rate."

Doing more combat training with this brute wasn't his idea of fun. "I'm much better at theory work, can't we focus on that?"

"What would be the point of focusing on something you're already good at? Get up."

"I got you on the floor," Alan snapped, getting to his feet.

"Really? You think I'm actually trying?" Eric said, stopping a little way off. "Do you think a little student could beat me if I was trying? I'd break you in two, kid."

"I'm not the best but I'm not terrible. I can hold my own!"

"Fine," he chuckled. "But don't say I didn't warn you when you end up needing the doctor."

Alan had thought Eric was exaggerating, trying to scare him. It turned out he wasn't. He couldn't keep up with Eric for more than five minutes. To make matters worse, Eric was a brutal teacher. Alan had no idea how any student could survive being mentored by him. Every time he fell, Eric pulled him up and gave him a minute to catch his breath and then carried on. He didn't even bother explaining what he was doing wrong, or how to get better. He wasn't teaching him anything. Alan barely managed to land a single blow against him.

Finally, things ended as badly as Eric had promised. Alan was struggling to keep up again and Eric drove his fist into his stomach. Alan doubled over instantly, his breath forced from his lungs, and before he could recover even a little, Eric had swept his legs from under him. Alan landed badly, hitting the wall and the floor, his arm taking the brunt of the force. A short, pained scream tore from his throat before he fell absolutely silent, unable to think at all until Eric sighed as he came over.

"Well, that's broken." Alan whimpered softly in response, still unable to think clearly. "Stay still."

Alan wasn't really planning on moving any time soon. He was just too numb with shock and pain. This was the first time he'd ever taken a serious injury. He'd seen the bigger, rougher reapers hurting each other, he'd watched his classmates end up with broken ribs and backs and limbs from being too clumsy and he'd seen people get too playful with their training scythes. He'd never been so quick to get into fights though. He'd always been more reserved. Even though the doctors could easily mend almost every injury they got, he'd never used that as an excuse to be so careless like the others.

"Here, this'll hurt, kid," Eric said, kneeling down and helping him to sit up, holding his arm gently. Alan bit his lip and struggled not to scream again and Eric gently laid his arm in a sling. "Alright now, can you stand?"

He nodded slightly and Eric helped him up before sweeping him up into his arms. "Ow…"

"Easy now," he murmured, gently carrying him out. Alan reminded him quietly about his bag, not sure why that was the only thing on his mind, and Eric sighed, picking it up for him. "Let's get you to the infirmary. I did warn you."

_That_ didn't really help.

In the hospital wing, Eric ended up discreetly nudging one of the nurses with one foot. She glanced up and sighed, setting her sights on Alan. They were quickly led through to one of the private rooms and Eric sat Alan sat down on the bed, waiting quietly as Eric whispered with the nurse.

"Alright, let's have a look," she said gently, coming over. She was a pretty, petite brunette woman, with a nice, reassuring smile. A least it wasn't down to Eric to be reassuring. "I'm Marie Cortez, I'll take good care of you, don't worry, but I have to look at the break, so I'm going to fetch you some painkillers first, alright?"

Alan nodded and Marie smiled, hurrying out. Eric and Alan sat in silence, waiting for her to return. Perhaps Eric's silence was a sign of guilt. Even if it had been an accident, he was being too rough. Marie returned with some pills for him and Alan took them quickly with a glass of water. Unfortunately they didn't kick in particularly quickly. He had to wait roughly twenty minutes. Another twenty minutes of awkward silence with Eric. Alan was surprised Eric hadn't said something snide or just walked off.

Finally, Marie slid off the sling, holding his arm gently and investigating the break. The pain had dulled at least so it was just uncomfortable as she poked and prodded. She smiled gently, apparently having made her decision and slowly put his arm back in the sling.

"That doesn't seem so bad," she said with a soft smile. "It seems to be a clean break, should be alright to just be put in a cast for a week or so. Consider yourself lucky you're not a human or it could be months. Although what you were going being so rough with him in the first place is beyond me, Eric."

"You know me, Marie," Eric murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning into her shoulder. "He told me to stop being so gentle with him. I warned him he'd get hurt but he wanted to. You can put him right though, can't you? There's no problem, is there?"

"Not at all," she laughed, pushing against his chest so she could turn her attention back to Alan. "I'll just have to get Dr Burns to clear it."

Alan smiled slightly, his mind a little blurred by the shock and the painkillers, only able to really register the amusement of having a doctor called Dr Burns, and slight annoyance that Eric had his hands all over this nurse after asking him out. Even if he wasn't impressed by Eric, just remembering being snuggled up against Eric's chest and wrapped in his arms as he was carried into the hospital was strangely comforting and gave him a warm, cosy feeling. Like being protected by someone who actually cared about him.

"Ah, we don't have to tell him, do we?" Eric groaned, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Marie smiled and guided Alan to sit back on the bed, petting his head gently. "It's policy, you know that."

"He'll tell William."

"That is his job." She smiled at Alan, who smiled back weakly. "Just wait here a minute, little one, I'll be right back with Dr Burns to see you." She shot Eric a glare. "You'll have forms to fill out."

Alan nodded and she hurried out once more. Eric sat across from him and Alan tried to glare over at him but was too woozy to manage, so settled for just turning away. They barely knew each other and Eric had broken his arm. Really? How did the seniors think that pairing them up was a good idea?

Eric ran a hand through his hair, watching out the door as people passed. He was utterly shameless, wasn't he? He didn't even bother to hide the fact that he was leering. If Alan had been completely lucid he might have said something. Eric obviously knew he was a handsome man, Alan could already tell he was _far_ too aware of that, and almost certainly knew how to use his looks to his advantage.

With nothing better to do, Alan found himself discreetly looking over his mentor. He was handsome, incredibly so, with a strong, sharp features, bright eyes and obviously had a decently built body beneath his suit, some of which could be seen under his open collar. Of course, Eric was far too aware of all these things and would probably take advantage of such things however he could.

"Mr Humphries, is it?"

Pleasantly distracted from his mentor, Alan turned back to the door to find a tall, lean man with messy dark reddish-brown hair stepping in with Marie. Judging by the white coat, chart and file he was carrying, Alan guessed he was the doctor. He seemed so casual about the situation, confident but relaxed, and somehow that eased all Alan's nerves.

"I'm Dr Burns, since you're in for Dispatch, chances are I'll be dealing with you most of the time, unless you're not very good at it," Dr Burns said with a bright smile. "So, shall we have a look at that arm of yours, lad? Off the bed, Slingby."

"We don't have to tell William about this, do we?" Eric said, getting off the bed.

"If you stop injuring students I will be able to stop telling him," Dr Burns replied.

He slid Alan's arm out the sling once more and Marie helped cut away the arm of his jacket and rolling up his shirt sleeve to reveal the swollen limb. Alan found himself wondering if they'd pay to replace that jacket, they were hardly cheap. It was silly to be worrying about but it was better than thinking about the pain of Dr Burns running his hand along his arm. He wasn't even applying much pressure but it just sent bolts of pain racing through him. To his amazement, Eric's hand closed around his, squeezing gently. His eyes flickered up at meet Eric's gaze for a moment before squeezing back uncertainly.

Dr Burns frowned. "Let's get you an ice pack and something for the swelling while we're waiting to put a cast on it." Alan hissed and whimpered, trying to pull away but only causing himself more pain as Dr Burns investigated the break further. His hand clenched around Eric's but his mentor didn't seem at all bothered by any pain. "Nurse Cortez seems to be right, just a simple break. As I'm sure you know there are two bones in the forearm, you only seem to have broken one. That makes it a lot easier to mend. So, I'll leave you in Nurse Cortez's capable hands for now, and be back to see you soon, alright?"

"Thank you, doctor," Alan muttered through the pain.

"Not a problem, it's my job after all." He smiled and slid his arm in the sling once more. There was so much prodding and pocking in hospitals, Alan decided, it was terrible. He also wasn't fond of the way Eric let go of his hand and walked away the second the doctor wasn't probing his broke limb anymore. "Watch this one though, Mr Humphries, I'm pretty sure he doesn't know his own strength. Don't get him too wound up."

Alan nodded slightly as Eric huffed and looked indignant at the suggestion. If he was honest, Alan was rather surprised Eric stayed with him. But he did. He stayed with him, waiting for almost another hour, not really saying anything and flirting rather half-heartedly with Marie as she helped Alan with the ice pack and handed him more pills for a the swelling. Eric and Marie seemed rather close, so close his flirting seemed to be brushed off as friendly banter. How ridiculous. Did he really spend so much time flirting with people that it was an everyday occurrence around here?

After another few hours of waiting with nothing more than a few awkward words between them, they were moved to a more permanent room and Alan was told he going to be kept overnight to make sure he got over the shock. Eric still stayed faithfully by his side. Alan didn't understand why, but he was grateful for the company. Well, if he could call Eric's presence company. Marie returned to them not long after he'd been moved into the permanent room. She gave Alan some more painkillers and Alan had to suffer through more of Eric's shameless flirting as a junior nurse was called in to help her put a heavy cast on his arm. He wasn't sure if he'd prefer Eric to just leave him alone or if he liked him being there for reassurance.

Night fell and Alan had nothing to do but sit quietly in his bed. Eric had eventually grown bored in the private room with no one _willing_ to chat with and had pulled out a text book to go through it with him. It seemed Eric wasn't the dumb muscle Alan had assumed. There was actually some intelligence under there. Actually, now Alan thought about it, he seemed very different. Marie was gone and they were alone talking quietly over the text books. Eric suddenly seemed more genuine, like his bad attitude was just for show and there might actually be a decent person underneath. Alan had two years until he went onto a junior roll in Dispatch. He'd worked hard for the past six years and now it was finally coming to a head. Perhaps Eric wouldn't be such a bad mentor. He was certainly competent in combat and if he was actually softer and more intelligent than he first seemed perhaps there was hope yet. Either way, he'd have to put up with Eric. His mentor's opinion did count towards his grades. He'd have to figure out how to deal with Eric somehow.

"Alan!"

Alan's head turned slowly and gazed back at the door, smiling softly. Eric was glaring over at the newcomer, probably already knowing who he was to Alan. He was a little taller than Alan, with short curly black hair and stern, intelligent look to his eyes. Concern flashed across his face but when Alan smiled he seemed to calm and leant against the door frame, offering a small smile in return.

"Don't worry me like that." He shut the door behind him, striding over and sitting up on the bed next to Alan. He leant over to kiss his cheek and Alan was almost pleased when Eric's eyes burned with something close to jealousy. "When they said you'd been taken to the hospital I got so scared. You're not like all the others, you're not that clumsy or stupid. What happened?" He glanced down at Alan's arm and frowned. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Henry," Alan murmured. "I'm ok. We just got a little rough training and I landed badly. It's not a big deal." His smile grew slightly and leant up, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry we're going to have to cancel our plans."

If Eric hadn't realised who Henry was by now, that would certainly seal it for him. He'd been with Henry for years. It wasn't uncommon for students to stay with one partner throughout their time at the academy. Alan had very little interest in relationships, physically at least. He had his studies to worry about, it was just nice to have someone who cared about him and worried about him.

Henry was perfect as far as Alan was concerned. He was content to go no further than kisses and cuddles. He would just hold him and stroke his hair and just generally reassure him when he needed comfort. Every now and again he got a bit playful and pushed his luck, letting his hands wander, but Alan drew the line there and pushed Henry off whenever he got too frisky. It wasn't that he didn't care for Henry. Honestly, he wanted time to think about his studies and if Henry wasn't willing to wait until he was ready to go further he wasn't worth Alan's time.

Of course, much to Alan's pleasure, Henry was always willing to wait. He just went to back to holding him close and comforting him. He couldn't see Eric would ever be able to handle being pushed away like that. He couldn't imagine Eric had been told no by many people. Probably didn't go for people who he thought would say no.

"Who are you?" Henry said, glancing over at Eric.

Eric smirked, brushing his own dark hair from his eyes. "Eric Slingby, his mentor."

Henry frowned and wrapped his arms around Alan's waist, leaning against his shoulder. Eric was glaring at him, even if he was trying to look like he wasn't. No doubt Henry was glaring back, but Alan couldn't quite see from where he was. After a long moment of the staring contest, Eric smirked and snapped the text book shut.

"I should get off." He got up from the bed and jotted something down on a piece of paper fished from his pocket. "Come and find me when you're ready for more work."

"Thank you, Mr Slingby," Alan said softly.

He had warmed to Eric, a little. Eric had stayed and looked after him, and he'd certainly proven he was more than just dumb muscle. The partnership _could_ work. He at least had to give this a go. Being polite wouldn't hurt. Alan figured he at least owed him some leniency for his company all day.

"Yeah, thanks for looking after him. I can do it from him here," Henry grumbled.

Alan almost rolled his eyes, extremely tempted to elbow him with his cast. He knew that tone all too well. Did he honestly think Eric was worth being jealous over?

"Hey," Eric laughed, very pointedly keeping his gaze locked with Alan's, not even glancing at Henry. "I told you, just Eric is fine."

"Thank you, _Mr Slingby_," Henry insisted.

"It's no problem," Eric said. He waved his hand as if it was no big deal, still smiling like there was nothing wrong. Was that genuine? Was he really that thick he missed Henry's tone? "It's my job to look after him. We had fun, didn't we? Having a cutie wrapped up in my arms and blushing is always enjoyable."

"Behave," Alan said, glaring up at Eric and squeezing Henry's wrist to make it clear the message went both ways.

Comments like that were not helpful. Henry had every right to be possessive and overprotective if Eric was going to keep making comments like that. His constant flirting with everyone around was hardly reassuring either. Eric stayed for a few moments longer before he left them to it. Alan sighed as the door shut and tilted his head to gaze up at Henry, who smiled gently, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, thank heavens he's finally gone."

"He's been with me for hours," Alan said, slightly annoyed that Henry would be so judgmental. "He might be an idiot, but at least he was here."

Henry twisted slightly, giving him a slightly concerned, hurt look before giving another gentle smile and leaning his head against Alan's. Eric might have been a pain but Henry should have known better than to snap to judgments like that. He should have known better than to be jealous or possessive. He had no interest in anyone else.

"So, what did that brute do to you?" Henry said after a minute.

"Oh, things just got a bit carried away," Alan said quietly. In all honesty it was an accident, Eric hadn't meant to break his arm it was just a bad fall. He could dislike Eric and his attitude as much as he liked, but he wasn't about to let Henry jump to conclusions just because he was feeling possessive. "Training with real reapers is really different to academy training."

Alan was sure Henry turned and glared at the door as if he could see Eric on the other side of it. If he was honest, Alan did rather like when Henry got possessive over him. There were times when it went too far, but generally, it was a sign of how much he cared. After all, if he didn't care he wouldn't be so possessive. He was shaken from his thoughts by Henry shifting and pecking his lips.

"I'm going for some coffee and snacks," Henry said, shifting off the bed. "What do you want?"

"Hmm, some nice herbal tea and a chocolate muffin would be fantastic, please Henry," Alan replied softly, pulling him down by his tie and pressing their lips together in a quick kiss. "Thank you. You're the best."

"I know."

He laughed and winked at Alan over his shoulder as he wandered out the door. Alan couldn't help smiling and rolling his eyes. If only he didn't have to be left alone. He did hate being left on his own when he wasn't in the best of health. If he wasn't craving something to eat and drink he'd probably be content to cuddle up with Henry for the rest of the night.

While Henry was gone, Alan found himself drawn to the note that Eric had left. He struggled to reach over without jolting his arm and finally got it off the side. Eric's writing was damn near illegible. It was terrible and rushed. He frowned, trying to make out what he'd put. It looked like an address. Eric's address, he assumed, so he could go and visit him. And something on the back he could barely make out. After a long moment, it clicked.

'_The brat isn't welcome. Just you and me, cutie. Hope you're as good at theory as you say._'

Brilliant. Alan didn't even know what to think about that. The man was utterly shameless, wasn't he? He sighed and folded the paper up, slipping it into the pocket of his bag for safe keeping and sat back on the bed to wait for Henry to return. How was he going to put up with him? That last part worried him too. Obviously until his arm was healed they'd be working on theory pieces. Given that he'd told Eric he was better at theory work, he'd better live up to his own words or Eric was going to be intolerable.

When Henry returned, not only did he have their drinks and snacks, but a couple more pills for him to take. Alan was more than happy to take them, his arm was starting to throb again. At least Henry was there was a distraction. They spent time going over Alan's text books, after this mess he had to prove he was capable. Henry gently pulled him into his arms as they worked and Alan smiled softly to himself, leaning on his chest, perfectly content with Henry's hand running through his hair.

"So, your mentor is the same Eric Slingby our seniors warned us about," Henry muttered absently. Alan hummed in confirmation, not really interested in talking about Eric right now. "Should I be worried?"

"I would think you know me better than that by now," Alan replied, not even looking up.

"Of course I do," he said quickly. "But he doesn't. I worry about what he'll do to you. Look at what he's already done to you for turning him down-"

Alan sat up and shot him a sour glance over his shoulder and Henry shut up. "I told you, it was an accident. Let's not say things we can't take back. That's a serious accusation, you know. If you don't trust me to tell you the truth-"

"No, I do. You know I do." Henry sighed and tipped Alan's head up gently for a slow, deep kiss, giving his waist a quick squeeze. "It's him. I don't trust _him_. You've heard what people said as well as I have. He's trouble, Alan."

Alan frowned and nodded slowly. If rumours were to be trusted, yes, Eric was trouble, but those hours when they were alone, working together, something was different about Eric. He was softer and more personable. The kind of person Alan could like, if he hadn't seen him acting so deplorably beforehand. Perhaps it was just front, perhaps the smart, kind Eric was the real side of him and soon Eric would be settled and relaxed with him enough to drop his guard.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello. After a while of not updating, here I am, being all updatey. Have some Eric and Alan cuteness to brighten your day. Because they're adorable idiots. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, please feel free to leave nice reviews this chapter too.

* * *

"Behave," Alan said firmly.

He was glaring up at Eric but was holding Henry's wrist tightly. Eric noticed that instantly no matter how subtle little Alan tried to be. Did Henry have a temper to match Alan's but less control? That was just too good. He could twist that to his needs if he needed to. Eric smirked, watching Henry squeeze his arms tightly around Alan. What a possessive youngster, and Alan seemed so oblivious. Of course, Eric highly doubted Alan was as oblivious as he seemed. Eric doubted he was as sweet and polite as his files said either. He looked sweet and seemed respectful, but Eric was certain there was a fiery temper under there.

He smiled and shut the door behind him. There was no doubt about it, possessive, interfering little Henry had to go. Alan didn't seem like the type who would be unfaithful. Who knew what it would take to get him away from Henry and into his bed?

That was certainly where he wanted Alan. Eric was known for deciding on what he wanted the second he saw it. And he wanted Alan. Of course there were strict rules about students and officers being together, but mentors were a grey area. Not strictly by the rules but generally accepted. A plot was already formulating in his mind. Alan was stuck with him for two years. That was plenty of time to get rid of Henry and work on softening Alan up. This felt like one of those times he was going to have to feign interest in his opinions and personality first before he got to the point where he could get him into bed. Still, being his mentor put Eric in the perfect position to do that.

"Oi." He glanced up to find another bulky blond grinning back at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were mentoring?"

"I was- am," Eric replied with a shrug.

Christian Moore had been his roommate in the academy, he'd been his best friend since and the pair was practically inseparable. There were times he infuriated Eric, when he wasn't sure why he put up with him but he was always there when he needed him. He'd yet to do anything Eric found so terrible he couldn't forgive. He was sitting on the counter at the nurses' station with Dr Burns leaning next to him. "Let me guess, you broke him?"

Eric frowned and folded his arms. "Why do you all keep saying that like I do it a lot?"

"Please, Slingby," Dr Burns muttered. He stood straight and picked up a file before he wandered off. "I've met all the students you've mentored within the first week of training."

"No one was asking you," Eric called after him. "It's not my fault they're all so weak. They give me them to make up because they're so weak, you know."

Christian laughed and strode off. Within moments, Eric joined him at his side. "So, Eric, your new kid? Good looking?"

"Pretty good, yes." Eric frowned and shot him a glare. "You keep your hands off him, he's mine."

"Oh?" Christian sneered. "Fine, fine, if you're so sure already." He shrugged and Eric glared at him. There had been once or twice when Eric had let his guard down and Christian had stolen away his prey. It wasn't that he cared about any of them. Of course not. It was losing that got to him. It was the idea of Christian sneaking in and taking what was his whether he cared about them or not. Friendly competition was fine, and Eric was never mad at him for it, but Alan wasn't going to be one of those cases. There was something different about this one. "I'll give you my opinion when you let me see him. Come on, there are drinks waiting for us. Let's go."

"Eric!" Grell Sutcliff's voice was unmistakable and a sure sign he was about to be pounced on. He turned and sure enough Grell was there, wrapping his arms around his and leaning against him as he walked. "Where've you been? You know I've had to do all that extra work because you've suddenly got a little brat to take care of? How do you expect a lovely lady like me to put up with this?"

"It happens every few years," he said, glaring down at him and trying to pry his arm free. "You should be used to it by now."

"No, no," Grell snapped, shaking his head. "You have to buy me drinks now."

Eric rolled his eyes and shot Christian an exasperated glance. "Where's William? Shouldn't you be annoying him?"

Grell spun to stand in front of them, one sharp red nail pressing against Eric's nose. "Firstly, I do not annoy my Will. I love him, I show him my affections and love every day, he just doesn't want to act inappropriately at work. Secondly, all his doors are locked. He's obvious busy preparing some sort of fantastic romantic surprise. And the suspense is killing me."

"You're delusional," Christian muttered.

Grell glared up at Christian, changing sides to put himself between the two larger reapers as they walked, and lowered his voice to a far too loud whisper. "Why are you still hanging out with this guy, Eric? He's an asshole."

Christian huffed. "Says the psychopath."

"I was talking to Eric, not you, Chrissy."

"Stop it, both of you." Eric sighed, running his hand absently through his hair. "Just behave and I'll buy you a drink, alright Sutcliff?"

Grell almost squealed, latching onto his arm as they went down the halls. They ended up in one of the many bars in the reaper's realm. Other people joined them there, all wanting to talk and expecting other people to care what they said. They weren't really friends. They were actually little more than vague faces and names. Eric liked to call them friends but he knew they were just people he drank with. They could change day to day and he barely noticed. He never really got attached. Getting attached hurt. He'd learnt that one a long time ago, but they were fun, that enough for him.

Things were loud and busy, just how Eric liked it. He quickly picked out his favourite targets for the night. Christian and Grell and the others were laughing over drinks but Eric's mind was on his student. Little Alan Humphries… he smirked, running his fingers around the rim of his glass. Oh, that boy was going to his if it was the last thing he did. Alan's resistance and ridding Alan of that bloody brat of a boyfriend would make it all the sweeter when he had Alan screaming his name.

"What's wrong with you?" Christian snapped.

Eric's head jerked up and he gazed at Christian for a moment before shaking his head and grinning. "Thinking about the brat. How I'm going to make him mine."

"Then shouldn't you be with him rather than here?" Christian said.

"Nah." Christian handed him another drink and Eric took it gratefully. "He's got his grumpy little boyfriend in there. Arguing with him won't make getting Alan into bed any easier. I really need to get him out the way."

"Got a plan?"

"I'm working on it," Eric muttered. Alan was going to be trickier than most, it wasn't going to be done overnight that was for sure. "The problem is making sure it's not blamed on me. It'd make charming him harder. Once I'm done with him I don't care who he's with, as long as it doesn't make him awkward to teach."

"Eric," Grell snapped. "Why can't you just settle down and be romantic?"

"Because it's not my style and it's boring, that should be obvious by now," Eric said, glaring over at him. "Don't interfere. I mean it."

"Yeah, so why not look for someone nice to spend the night with?" Christian said, wandering off. "There are lots of pretty ones around."

"You're disgusting," Grell said. He picked up his drink and shook his head. "Stop dragging our Eric down, he's better than you."

"And you're better for him?" Christian replied. "Get lost."

Eric just rolled his eyes, picking up his drink and heading into the crowds. They could argue all they liked, he was going to find some better company. There was a pretty blonde girl alone in the corner. He smiled and took a sip of his drink as he slipped into the seat next to her, flashing her a charming grin as he did. He could forget about the little brat for now. He could figure out Alan later. This young lady was far more interesting.

Eric was woken from his sleep the next morning by knocking on his door, and the hideous squeaking of the hinges. There was a cute, familiar little voice, saying something about leaving the door wide open at night. He lived in a safe building, the people in the surrounding apartments knew him and only idiots would dare invade his home. Not that he had anything worth stealing anyway.

"Mr Slingby?" Alan called. Alan? Eric groaned and scrunched his eyes shut. Why was that kid here this early? The warm body next to him snuggled into his shoulder and for a moment Eric found himself wondering just what had happened last night. "Mr Slingby, the door was open, I hope you don't mind. You left your address, I wanted to catch you before you went to work."

After a long moment, he sighed and rolled over slightly, searching his bedside table for his glasses. Right, he hadn't got to have his way with Alan and been too drunk to remember. "In here, cutie. Kick off your shoes at the door and lose the rest somewhere between here and there."

"Are we having company?" the girl next to him murmured.

"Possibly," Eric purred.

He turned as the bedroom door opened and slipped on his glasses so he could see Alan as grinned sleepily at him. The youngster still had on all his clothes, much to his disappointment but that was hardly surprising. Alan glared down at him silently, glancing at the girl with him for a moment, and Eric glanced down. Redhead. Not the girl he'd been after at the start of the night. Not that he was complaining.

"So, I suppose this is too early for us to start working?" Alan said quietly.

"Depends what sort of work you want to do," Eric said, holding out his hand to Alan. "Come to bed, gorgeous. I'll look after you, kiss you better, take your mind off that nasty broken arm."

"Do you think I'm that easy?" Alan snapped.

Eric chuckled and Alan scowled down at him. He strode over, looking like he was about to tell him off when Eric caught his good arm and pulled him forwards. Alan gave a yelp and stumbled forwards. Eric hadn't meant to jerk him forwards quite so hard and Alan fell, unable to catch himself with his broken arm. Eric sat up instantly, not caring about the girl he was sharing his bed with and instead moving to catch Alan, sweeping him up onto the bed and holding him carefully in his arms. He didn't remember the last time he'd been so careful with anyone. Honestly, he was holding Alan like he was the most delicate, priceless treasure in the world, just staring up into those stunning, sharp eyes.

Little prim and proper Alan Humphries, with those gorgeous eyes, soft kissable lips, and porcelain pale skin, how was Eric supposed to resist this boy? His mind was already racing with what he wanted to do with Alan. He could just push him to the bed now. He'd have to be careful, they'd already proven he could snap Alan in two without even trying. That was okay. He could be gentle when he needed to be. When it was required, with the right motivation, his touches could be delicate and considerate. And making Alan call his name in that stunning voice of his was certainly motivation enough.

"Eric!" He was shaken from his thoughts by the shrill cry and his head snapped around to the redhead glaring up at him from where she'd been disturbed. Eric gave her a weak, guilty smile and she sat up slowly, glancing over Alan, who was still blushing in Eric's arms. Eric smirked, gently pulling Alan up into his lap. Alan seemed too stunned to resist as the redhead slid up behind him, running a hand through his hair. "Good morning, darling. How do you know my Eric?"

"I-I, uhh, he's mentoring me," Alan stuttered, glancing back at her. "I should… go…"

"You can stay," Eric murmured.

Eric wasn't about to let him just leave, not when he had him in the perfect position to wear down his resistance. He'd never met anyone who he couldn't charm given time, Alan would be no exception. Of course, he rather enjoyed having Alan on his lap. He couldn't imagine anyone who wouldn't. He was even more adorable when he was looking slightly awkward about the entire situation. Eric smiled, running a hand absently though Alan's hair. He was certain Alan was going to be worth the wait, he was too stunning not to be.

Alan swallowed heavily, glancing Eric over. "You're not wearing anything, are you?"

"Nothing," he replied with a grin. "Wanna see for yourself?"

"No!"

The redhead giggled and Eric shot her a side long glare. Why was she still here? He'd had his fun with her, he'd let her stay the night and not kicked her out, why was she interfering with his chances with Alan? Her Eric? Honestly. Just who did she think she was? There was no chance of making any progress with Alan while she was here.

"I think you should leave," Eric said, not even glancing at her.

Alan's eyes widened and Eric realised he thought he meant him. He tightened his arms around Alan to give him the idea. The younger reaper didn't look overly comfortable but he relaxed slightly and Eric glanced over at the redhead. After a moment of glaring, she got the message, looking rather annoyed and probably rightly so. Still, Alan was far more interesting. So he'd hurt her feelings a bit, that wasn't his problem. She wasn't a child, at her age she should have known he wasn't the type to care about people's feelings. Almost everyone knew. Only youngsters in the academy had an excuse for not knowing. He waited until she was gone before running his hand through Alan's hair, rather impressed he was still there, only for Alan to shift and bat him away.

"That was cruel," Alan hissed once she'd gone.

"Perhaps," Eric purred. Honestly, he wasn't going to be put off by cute little Alan trying to tell him off. "But I've got my attention on someone better."

Alan rolled his eyes and Eric grinned. "You seem to have your attention on someone better every other day, Mr Slingby."

"Ouch, cutie. _That's_ cruel."

"But true."

Eric's grin didn't falter. He ran his hand through Alan's hair again and again Alan slapped him away. Only this time he went to climb off his lap. Eric wasn't having that. He held Alan on his lap, ignoring how Alan squirmed, and hissing softly as heat rushed though him. Alan froze, his eyes flying wide open as he apparently realised his squirming wasn't helping his situation.

"Now let's not get to studying, hmm?" Eric murmured.

"Yes, studying," he said quickly. "Please. I'll leave you to get dressed."

"Dressed?" he laughed. "Sit back kid, we're not going anywhere." He put Alan down on the bed next to him. Alan was watching him warily, as if he was a coiled snake. It was actually rather amusing. "Don't worry. So, we should get on with this, shouldn't we?"

"Really?" Alan said quietly, lowering his head slightly. "Mr Slingby, please behave this time."

Eric frowned slightly. That formal attitude had to go if they were going to get anywhere. "Just Eric is fine, cutie."

"My name is Alan Humphries, Mr-" Eric shot him a glance and Alan sighed. "…Eric."

"Alright then, Alan." Alan opened his mouth and Eric smirked, knowing he was about to correct him about using informal terms but he shut it again quickly. That was a start. "Let's get to work. I've got a way to make it fun."

"I don't think I like your kind of fun."

Eric laughed and shook his head. He'd come around to it. He hadn't got rid of that girl just to sit around and study. Alan would have to realise he wasn't just going to play games and flirt with him. He wanted much more in long term. Alan was going to have to realise sooner or later that Eric always got what he wanted. He grinned as Alan took out his books, opening them up for work. He wasn't going to hinder his studying, obviously. If Alan failed it reflected badly on him.

"You said you're good at theory work. Let's put that to the test." Alan blinked up at him and Eric's grin widened. He was absolutely adorable. "You get a question wrong, I get a kiss."

Alan's eyes widened. "No! Mr Slingby, please, behave yourself. You know that's against the rules."

"Come on, kid, if you're as good as you say you don't need to worry, do you?"

Alan glared up at him then glanced back down at the books. Eric knew he'd give in. He was a proud little thing, really. He wasn't going to back down. There were a few moments of silence before Alan nodded. "On one condition."

"Oh?" Eric said, raising an eyebrow. "Go on."

"If I'm right, I get to ask you a question," Alan said, folding his arms. That seemed reasonable. "And you put some clothes on."

"You're kidding right? You want to cover this incredible view."

"Yes." Eric glared down at him for a moment. "Well?"

Eric sighed and nodded. He supposed it was fair. He wasn't going to let Alan get too many answers anyway. That defeated the purpose of the entire situation. The cocky little brat needed to be taken down a peg or two anyway. Damn kid was cute but he seemed to think Eric wasn't a suitable mentor. He was going to learn. Eric was the best mentor there was. Alan was lucky to have him. He got up slowly and pulled on his underwear and trousers, noticing Alan making quite the display of not looking.

He picked up Alan's work books, sitting next to him and opening it up. "So, you and Henry?"

"That's not part of the curriculum, Eric." It was firm and cold and Eric was starting to wonder who was the mentor here. He glanced down at him and Alan sighed. "We've been together a year or so. And we're very happy, thank you."

"You really are so cute," Eric said. "Come on, Alan, if you were completely happy you wouldn't be playing this game."

"What game? This is the only way I'm going to get you to help me." Eric tilted his head, a grin just short of predatory spreading across his face. "Mr Slingby?"

"You know the protocol for the presence of demon, right?"

Alan paused for a moment, looking rather confused by the sudden change of subject. He'd have to deal with it. Keeping his students off guard really tested how deeply ingrained the information was.

"To… continue collect the soul and if the demon persists then you can use lethal force and file all the proper reports."

Eric chuckled and leaning down and pressing a soft quick kiss just beneath his ear, rather pleased by the little shiver that shot through his junior. Before he could argue, Eric decided he should probably explain. "I asked what to do in the presence of demons, not when confronting them. Wording, Alan. You'd fail an exam for that."

Alan's eyes widened slightly before narrowing into a glare and Eric grinned. Oh, there was fury in his eyes. Eric wasn't sure if it was at himself for missing that or Eric for using such a dirty trick. Well, it wasn't really a trick. It was true. Wording mattered.

"Alright, you assess the situation, at my level I'm expected to contact the closest supervisor and then continue on as normal. Now do I get a question?"

"You answered wrong."

"I answered right in the end."

Eric watched him for a moment and Alan glared back at him. Finally Eric smirked. "Go for it."

"What's it going to take for you to get the message that I'm not interested?"

Eric smirked. Really? Well at least he cut straight to the point. He didn't mind. Alan wasn't going to give in easily. And Eric expected nothing less. It would be boring to get his own way all the time. Of course, he always got his way in the end, but there had to be some challenge. He tilted his head and grinned.

"Well, I think you'd have to tell me you don't want me and actually mean it."

"That's it?" Alan snorted and almost smiled. Eric frowned. Had he actually seen the kid smile without Henry on his arm? Tilting his head up slightly, Alan looked up into his eyes. "I don't want- ah!" Eric chuckled, sliding his hand over Alan's side and down his back, ignoring how he jumped at the sudden attention. "What are you doing?"

"I think I'm proving a point."

"That doesn't prove anything!"

Eric grinned, returning his attention to the textbook and flipping through to find another question for him. Alan sighed, turning to glare down at his lap. Eric made sure to keep an eye on him as they worked. For while he focused on actually working with him. There was no point in letting him fail. If Alan didn't do well it would reflect on him. Alan asked questions that didn't really matter but he seemed curious in general. Which was a good thing, he supposed. Curiosity about him was certainly good.

"Do you want breakfast?"

That seemed to stun Alan into silence. He stared up at him for a moment before nodding dumbly, still looking rather confused. Eric flashed a grin and quickly got up and dressed, heading out to the kitchen. Within moments Alan was following him out. He smiled, trying to be reassuring.

"What would you like?" Alan stared up at him silently and Eric laughed softly. Really, was it that shocking that there was more to him? "Alan, cutie?"

That snapped him out of it nicely. The youngster glared up at him and Eric grinned. "Omelette, please?"

Eric nodded. "Sit down, I'll bring it over. Want me to cut it up for you?" Alan looked horribly offended and Eric grinned, gesturing to his arm in the cast. "Won't that get in the way?"

"Maybe a bit," he muttered. Eric nodded and turned to his stove as Alan sat at the table, watching him curiously. It was rather pleasing to know he still had Alan's attention. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, kid," Eric replied, cracking open the eggs. "Look at you, you've got a nice ass, but you're all skin and bones. Maybe if we can get some meat on you the practical work won't be so hard for you."

He chuckled, knowing Alan was glaring at his back. There was silence while Eric cooked, not that Eric minded. Alan at least wasn't constantly complaining about him misbehaving or being inappropriate. That had to be an improvement. Sooner or later he wouldn't be complaining at all. Eric was going to see to that somehow.

Alan glared up at him as he put the plate down but soon turned away, muttering a thank you. Eric grinned, sitting next to him and eating his own breakfast. Alan's omelet was at least soft enough that he could cut it with the side of his fork so he could eat without help.

"I didn't have you down as the cooking type," Alan said after a few minutes of silence. "This is really good."

"It's an omelette, cutie, you can't do much wrong," Eric teased. Alan glared at him and he grinned. "Come on, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, can't afford to have a second rate one."

"Stop calling me cutie."

"But it describes you so perfectly."

"In that case I'll start calling you idiot."

Eric laughed and shook his head. "You're the one who got your arm broken."

"You broke it." Alan was glaring over at him furiously and it was suddenly incredibly hard to keep a straight face. "And I don't think you've even apologised, Mr Slingby."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sorry." He kept his voice low and soft, purposefully sounding condescending. "Obviously I didn't warn you well enough. But I would have thought that convincing your mentor, who is bigger, stronger, older and more experienced than you, to fight you at full strength was a bad idea. Especially when I'd just warned you I could do serious damage. Did you think I was joking?"

"I didn't think you were that stupid enough to do it."

Eric opened his mouth to argue back but there was an all too familiar knock on the door. He groaned and glared over at the door as if opened. Honestly, now was not the time for an interruption, even one he knew was coming. William T Spears. He wasn't all that much older than Eric, but William was moving up the ranks faster than Eric. While Eric was being pushed for a senior job in Dispatch, William already had one. He was being pushed for Manager. And his current job was watching over Eric and Grell. William lived across the hall and stopped by Eric's every morning before work, sometimes for breakfast and on the odd occasion made a very effective way to get rid of clingy girls.

"You want breakfast?" Eric asked as William shut the door.

"No, thank you," William replied. Eric nodded. One day he'd decided since William was there he'd make him breakfast, it had actually done their relationship wonders and they'd found they had quite a bit in common. They were almost friends. "I hear you broke another of your students, Slingby." He glanced at Alan and sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Honestly, must you bed every student you mentor?"

"We've not slept together," Alan snapped.

"Really?" William frowned and Eric could just feel how badly this was going to end. "Strange, it's unusual to find people here this early unless they stayed the night. And no one stays the night unless they're in his bed."

Alan frowned and Eric glared at William. "Will you stop it? I haven't actually got him in bed yet, we were studying, and you're not helping."

"Helping?" He rolled his eyes. "My job is not to help you, Slingby, it's to make sure you actually do your job and don't kill the child you're supposed to train."

"I'm not a child," Alan chimed in, moving between them.

"Quiet, cutie." Eric put a hand on his head, purposefully ruffling his hair like he would a younger sibling. "The adults are talking."

Alan huffed, picking his books and bag and putting his plate in the sink to soak. "Thank you for breakfast, Mr Slingby." Eric sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes. Back to Mr Slingby. Wonderful. "I need to get to classes."

Liar. They had hours until Alan had to get to class. Still with William here ready to bite his head off he had no choice but to let Alan slip out. He pouted childishly and folded his arms, leaning back against the kitchen counter. There went his prey, just when he was making progress. What a pain. Maybe if he hurried and didn't argue with William he could get out and catch Alan on the stairs. William was glaring at him and obviously about the tell him off when there was a thud and pained cry from outside in the hallway.

Alan.

Eric out the door before William could even move to stop him. And what he found made a white hot fury boil up inside him. Christian right there, with Alan pressed awkwardly against the wall, hanging onto his broken arm, biting his lip and obviously in pain. Eric snarled in the back of his throat as Christian leaned over Alan.

"Mr Moore-"

Christian knocked Alan's broken arm back against the wall and Alan made a small, pained noise. "Quiet, kid, before I break your other arm."

Eric was on Christian in seconds. Without thinking he'd shoved him away and slammed him to the ground with his scythe against his throat. There was a heavy silence over the hall for a moment before everything clicked and Eric realised exactly what he'd done. And he wasn't even sorry. To hell with Christian being his best friend, no one was _ever_ going to touch Alan like that.

"What the hell, Eric?" Christian yelled.

"You keep your hands off him," Eric said.

His voice was perfectly level and calm but Christian's eyes widened before he laughed. "What? This is the kid you're so taken with? He's not worth it, Eric."

"He is none of your business, Christian, you talk about him like that or come near him again and you will pay."

A hand fell on his shoulder and Eric lifted his head slightly. Alan was staring down at him, looking paler than normal. After a moment, Eric stood, dusted himself off and put a hand on Alan's shoulder, escorting him out, throwing Christian and William a glare as he went. No one was interfering with this. Not even those two.

They went down the stairs and into the gardens in front of the building. "Sorry about that. He didn't hurt you too badly, did he?"

"It's fine, he just jolted it a bit I think." Alan pulled a bottle of pills from his bag, taking out a few, and a bottle of water, swallowing both quickly. "It bloody hurts though. I hope it doesn't put back the healing time." Eric nodded and Alan looked over his arm. "I think it's fine. I'll stop by the infirmary later and see."

"If he bothers you again, tell me, ok?" Eric said. "You're still mine to mentor. I injured you in training, that's different, it was an honest training accident, what he did is different. I won't allow that."

Alan nodded, tilting his head up. "Umm, should we go somewhere and carry on studying, Mr Slingb-" Eric shot him a glare and Alan lowered his head. "Eric?"

Eric gazed down at him for a moment before he nodded and grinned. He wrapped his arm around Alan's shoulders, guiding him away. Of course, he noticed Henry even if Alan didn't. His young competition was sitting on a bench with a small group of students, glaring over. Eric smirked, vaguely wondering if Henry was actually studying with them, or if his presence outside the building Eric stayed in was more than a coincidence. If looks could kill Eric would have been in a coffin by now, that was certain. Eric stuck out his tongue for a moment before grunting as Alan elbowed him in the ribs.

"Stop being so childish," he snapped. "You're as bad as each other."

"I'm way better than him," Eric grumbled.

Alan rolled his eyes and Eric grinned. Being alone with Alan with either going to go well or horribly wrong, but every mistake just taught Eric more about how to make Alan his. They wandered along to the formal flower gardens. Alan looked rather peaceful in the flower garden. Eric made note of that.

"So, you're a chocolate and flowers kind of guy?" Alan glanced back of him then nodded. "You get more feminine every minute."

Alan scowled. "I just rather like flowers and sweet things."

"I'll make you candied flowers sometime."

"Candied… flowers?"

"Mmm, they're perfect for topping cakes. Flowers covered in sugar. Nice decorations." Alan raised an eyebrow and he frowned. "What?"

"I'm feminine?" Alan said. "You're the one talking about flowers and cooking and decorating. Very domestic, Miss Slingby, you'll make someone a lovely wife."

For a moment all Eric could do was glare before laughing slightly and sitting on a nearby bench to watch him. Putting in this much effort wasn't normally his style but he was pretty sure Alan was worth the wait. He'd better be or things were going to get incredibly awkward. Well, given what he'd learned about Alan so far things might get awkward anyway.

After a while, Alan wandered over and sat with him. There was silence for a while until Alan pulled out one of his work books. He smiled and Eric took it slowly. It was surprisingly comfortable to be sitting in silence, unlike with most people, but he supposed it was good to work with him. And Alan seemed to be softening up a little. No one could resist him charms, not even little Alan.

And everything was going smoothly until there was a high pitched squeal and a flash of red.

Alan yelped as Grell flung his arms around him, holding him to his chest as he spoke so fast Eric could barely get a word. Alan was looking awkward and uncomfortable and Eric shoved Grell off before he even realised he was doing it. Then Grell slowed down.

"I hear little Alan was leaving your apartment this morning, Eric," he teased. Eric grumbled under his breath about the secretaries and their gossip as Alan's eyes widened. "Ah, you're always right when you say you're going to get someone in bed. Honestly, if only you'd put so much effort into work I could bunk off early. How unfair. Was he as good as you said he would be? You didn't even have to use your plan to get rid of his boyfriend."

Eric could almost feel the colour draining from his face as Alan's eyes darkened. Bloody idiot had set back all his hard work. Alan stood, snatching his book and shoving it in his bag. He just wanted to throttle the redhead right now.

"I knew you were shameless, Mr Slingby," Alan said, his voice a cold, hard hiss. Eric couldn't even bring himself to look at him. "But honestly, even I didn't think you would be so low."

He strode away and Eric growled. Grell looked horrifically innocent at the almost animalistic sound, like he didn't know what he'd just done! "Was it something I said, handsome?"

Snarling, Eric smacked the back of his head. "Idiot!"

"What?" He ran after Eric and grabbed his arm as he stormed off. "I think he's good for you, Eric, so feisty. Like me?"

"What?"

"So cruel, Eric, pretending you don't know. I know you're so jealous that I'm paying attention to Will, but now your little soul mate is angry we can have some fun, just like last time."

Eric rolled his eyes, one drunken night Grell was never going to let him forget. "Sutcliff, we're not going there again. You were kinda boring anway."

"Eric!"

"Wait, back up a second." Grell took half a step back and Eric glared down at him. "Don't try to be cute. You said soul mate."

Grell frowned, then sighed dramatically, cocking his hip and folding his arms. "Honestly, Eric Slingby, do you not read?" Eric frowned and Grell poked his nose. "You're compete polar opposites, forced together, constantly bickering, huge height difference and age difference and you're utterly smitten from the first glance. Pick up one of those wonderful romance novels you keep in your trunk and read it. It's how the world works. You're meant to be."

Eric glared down at him before striding away. "This is real life, Sutcliff, not a stupid romance novel. And I don't own any!"

"If you say so, but you're only lying to yourself."

Eric carried on walking, completely ignoring Grell as they enter the Dispatch office. Meant to be together. What a load of old rubbish. Grell needed to stop reading so many novels and start living in the real world. Alan was never going to be anything more than just another name in a little black book, and he did actually have a little black book. They were never going to fall in love. That was the kind of unrealistic, sentimental crap that happened in books and nothing else.


End file.
